Shot Through The Heart
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: Cherish sounds sweet but not all that sweet. She is a government assassin and skilled in all areas. Cherish is assigned to take out Jim Moriarty's right hand man. She does but things are never easy when the consultant criminal finds out who she really is. Problem is the more Cherish is around Jim, the more she discovers the hidden lover underneath
1. Chapter 1

It was another boring day as I sat on my couch, eating my lunch, and finishing up a couple of reports from my last mission when my phone rang. Wiping my hands, I picked up my mobile to see that it was my boss, Mycroft Holmes. "Willows" I answered sharply. "Miss Willows, my office now. The car will be there in five" Mycroft answered before hanging up. I hung up too and hurried to finish eating before changing into something a little more presentable and cleaned up.

Once ready; I grabbed my keys, papers, and phone before arming the security system and locking the door of my flat. I got downstairs and into the waiting town car and was taken to Mycroft's secret office. Once I had been cleared and led in by his assistant, Anthea, I took my papers out of my satchel. "I trust this meeting isn't just for my latest reports" I asked as soon as Anthea was out of the room. "Yes, I would like your latest reports if they're ready but I have an assignment for you" he answered as I laid the papers down.

"I'm listening" I replied, taking a seat. He handed me a picture and asked "Are you up for what will be an extremely dangerous assignment?" "Danger is something I live for but why is my target a member of parliament" I asked, looking at the picture. Mycroft leaned forward and I knew what I was about to hear would place me in a difficult position if this mission wasn't handled with utmost discretion.

"Mycroft, please tell me" I urged. "Agent Willows, Lord Sebastian Moran maybe a very powerful and connected man in parliament and decorated war hero but he's also the right hand to Jim Moriarty" he told me. "Moriarty; as in the one who has a fascination with your little brother" I asked. "Yes but right now, the task is to eliminate Moran. In time, I will have you go after Moriarty. Right now, I want you to get close to him and Moran. Don't blow your cover or they will not hesitate to slowly kill you. They're dangerous and smart" he told me. "I won't let you down Mycroft" I answered.

"Good, you'll find them at the Diamond Light lounge tomorrow night around 8pm. I'm sending you in as a singer. Do whatever it takes to get their attention. Just make sure this ends with Moran in a body bag and it can't be traced back to you" Mycroft warned. "Do they have a type of woman they prefer" I asked.

"No, so you have no need for a disguise Cherish. Just use your beauty and a false name. Now, go and remember to be careful or this could reflect on us very badly" Mycroft answered. With that, I stood up and before I left the office, Anthea handed me the files on Jim Moriarty and Sebastian Moran.

I had the driver take me back to my apartment and I stared out. I dreaded this assignment not only because of the target but the ramifications if this assignment failed. I finally got back to my place and hurried in to clear my head and prepared for whatever could happen.


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally the night I would try to get the attention of Jim Moriarty and my main target, Sebastian Moran. I left the flat with everything I would need and that meant my dress, shoes, and most importantly, my earwig and reciever before heading to the Diamond Light Lounge. I took the town car Mycroft had arranged. It was settled in a secluded location that made it a hot spot for the elite who like to keep a low profile, like my current target and it was a hot spot for some of the most dangerous people in England.

Once I had found the back entrance, the manager, Adam led me to a dressing room. "Will this be alright" he asked, letting me in the dressing room.

"Perfect" I answered and set my dress and shoes down. I watched him leave and closed the door to the dressing room. The first thing I had to do was activate my ear piece and reciever. "Agent Willows to headquarters. Is this on" I whispered in a test.

"Good evening Cherish" Mycroft answered. I breathed a small sigh of relief. "Are you all set" he asked.

"As always Mycroft" I replied, sitting down to start my make up. "I trust you have all survelliance in the club going" I asked, putting powder on my face so I wouldn't be shiny.

"Always Agent Willows. Be careful though if they try to get you alone. Both of them are skilled with getting the truth and using seduction if it happens to be a woman" he warned.

"I'll be careful Mycroft" I answered, finishing my makeup. I quickly got changed into my dress and heels before doing a few warm ups. I was getting more anxious as I checked the note I had written earlier to set up a meeting. After that, I checked my set list and saw I was short one song. I finally came up with the perfect song that would surely stop them in their tracks. Now, all I could do was wait.

Moriarty's P.O.V

It was like any other boring night until Sebastian got me to agree to to a meeting at the Diamond Light Lounge. We got there around quarter to 8pm and figured we'd stay for the live entertainment. Right at 8pm, this strikingly beautiful girl came out on stage. She had lush auburn hair in loose curls pinned back with diamond hair pins. Her slightly pale skin made her royal blue dress stand out even more.

She began singing and her voice was even more enchanting. Even Sebastian was paying attention. Whoever she was had me intrigued. With each note, she was seducing me that I wanted to take her off that stage and to my place, and have an evening in bed with her.

It almost seemed to come to the end too soon and in her next to last song, she actually stepped off the stage and walked around a few of the tables, stopping at ours. Sebastian and I saw her take a small folded piece of paper out of her dress. She slipped it in Sebastian's pocket before walking away and back to the stage to sing her last song.

During her last song, Seb was reading her note. He finally looked at me and said "That singer seems to think that she can help us."

He passed me the note and I read it too. "Let's meet with her and see what she has to offer. Knowing us, she might have more than a few ways to be useful to us." We waited until she had left the stage and then got up to find her.

We made our way to the backstage area when we were stopped by the manager, Adam. "You two can't be back here" he ordered. Sebastian was about to go for his gun but the beauty appeared from behind a door.

"It's alright Adam. Let them in. I was actually expecting these fine gentlemen" she replied. Adam stepped aside and let us by. We followed her into her dressing room and once inside, she closed the door. "Won't you gentlemen have a seat" she offered as she sat in her chair in a rather suggestive manner.

We took a seat and studied her carefully. "So, how do you think you can help us doll" I asked after a few minutes.

"You're one who seeks useful information. As it is, I happen to be have access to a coded defense system that would bring down the safety of England. Perhaps it might end up having a further reach" she answered.

I was curious now as to how she could have this kind of information. Admittedly, I was more interested in just a shag with her. "How could you possibly have any knowledge and access to that kind of information" I asked.

She smirked lightly and asked "If I don't work for any agency the what's the second best way?"

I smirked too "My, my, a naughty and sexy hacker" and I watched her a moment before asking "Just how good are you really? What is your skill or are you just talking a really good game?"

She smiled and I could see the spark of evil in her eyes. "Remember that infamous Welsh gold robbery? Seven cases of Welsh gold coins that were never recovered" she asked, leaning forward.

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "That was the most successful robbery and four cops killed that tried to track the thief. No evidence was ever recovered" and that's when I realized she was the thief and I asked "How did you pull it off?"

"Hmm, now that's like asking a magician how they pull off a stunt. So, I will give you the same answer a magician would give. I neve give my secrets away Mr. Moriarty" she answered, drinking a little water.

I looked at Sebastian and we both nodded in agreement. "Then I look forward to starting this little business arrangement" I told her.

"Excellent, when shall we begin" she asked. I could see she was eager to make this plan.

"Meet me tomorrow night at the Regency Hotel in the penthouse suite at 8pm" I instructed.

"An excellent idea. You're probably like me, can't use the house internet or you can be tracked more easily and that increases the risk of beig caught" she whispers, reaching over and placing her hand on my tie.

I looked at her and captured her wrist, making her release my tie. "Don't let me down" I warned her before getting up. With that, Sebastian and I left her alone and I wondered if this encounter would mean something more. Little did I know what it would truly result in.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Mycroft was helping me make a flashdrive that would be loaded with a fake codes and the access number would make a virus that would render their computers useless. I gagged at the thought of being stuck in a hotel suite with those two and their unpleasant cologne. Mycroft noted my expression and told me "Patience Agent Willows, you are good at giving the time needed to complete the assignment and an often oppertune moment. They're already clearly interested in you. If it happens that they invite you to their place then that is always the best time to make the kill."

He handed me the finished flashdrive and I sighed. "That's easy for you to advise Mycroft. You're not in my position and stuck in a room with them, suffocating from the smell of their offensive cologne" I griped.

He made a low chuckle and told me "You are my best agent and the smoothest. I wouldn't have chosen you for this assignment if I didn't faith in your confidence and ability. Do what you do best and play to their weakness then make the kill."

I put the flashdrive in my purse in the secret pocket and nodded. "I won't let you down sir" I replied and left the office. This was now the point that once crossed, I couldn't return from unless I wanted to die. I finally headed home to put on something that was business appropriate and then eat before heading off.

That night in the hotel room, I was helping them set up the 'codes' I had promised in the computer that they had brought along. Just then, Sebastian excused himself to the loo leaving me alone with Jim Moriarty. I was busy concentrating on the program when I felt Moriarty's hand caressing my neck. "Mr. Moriarty, are you trying to distract me" I asked, briefly looking up at him.

"Can't help myself kitten; you're extremely attractive. The way you're sitting there, evil little schemes running through your pretty little mind" he answered, smirking at me. For the first time, I genuinely blushed and I was taken by further surprise when he planted a kiss just below my left ear.

' _Concentrate'_ I urged myself silently as I continued typing. Right then, I was grateful when Sebastian returned.

"Are you ill Mr. Moran" I asked, looking up briefly. Truthfully, I had slipped something into his glass earlier when I had gotten the drinks and they weren't paying attention. It was just enough to make Sebastian sick enough to turn in early.

"I think I might be. When we get back, I'm turning in early and try to sleep this thing off. I think it's just a minor bug" he answered.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm finished" I told them, shutting the computer down and removing the flashdrive. Now next time they tried to use the computer, it would be rendered useless.

"Excellent work love" Jim replied with a smirk. He looked at me a moment and asked "How about you stay with us tonight?"

 _'This is my chance to make the kill'_ I thought before replying "At this point, I won't argue. It would take me much too long to return home. Thank you." With that, we left the suite and I turned in the key. I tried not to gasp in shock as Jim pulled me close to his side and we left the hotel, getting into a posh looking black SUV.

The drive was a long one but peaceful. After awhile, Sebastian parked in front of an elegant old house. "You have a nice place" I commented as Sebastian locked the door once we were in. He excused himself to retire for the night and I stayed downstairs with Jim.. I hated toying with a man's emotions but sometimes it was necessary.

While Jim was making tea, I listened as Sebastian made his way upstairs and concentrated on which doors opened and closed to figure out which one was his room. I didn't realize how in thought I had become until I heard Jim say "Please, come sit." I turned around and saw him on the couch.

I carefully sat beside him and he poured us some tea. "Thank you" I answered softly as I accepted the cup and saucer. Carefully, I poured a little milk and subtly traded the tea spoon for a special one I had that could detect poison. I stirred and saw the spoon come back clear so I cleaned it and put it up before taking a sip.

"Anything for you beautiful" he replied with a smile as he poured himself a cup. I blushed again. Something was in the air and I wasn't sure whether to be flattered or be terrified.

For a time, it was silent between us and I saw him sit his cup and saucer down. I sat mine down and asked softly "Were you trying to make a move on me in the suite?"

"Like I said kitten, you're very beautiful. I imagine most men have to work hard to find themselves in your presence" he replied, looking at me.

"In some instances but I'm very picky. If I really want them, I make them work for it" I told him as I picked up my cup to take another sip.

"What would it take for me" he asked. I nearly choked on the sip of tea going down my throat at that moment.

I quickly sat the cup down and after a moment, I answered "Hmm, I don't know but I doubt if this could work. I never have time for a normal life anymore."

"Maye someday you will. I had so hoped to ask you to conside working for me. I could offer you so much more" Jim told me.

That surprised me when I saw what I knew to be a look of desire in his eyes. "I'm not really sure if you could work with someone like me. I might be more dangerous than even you could imagine" I told him. I couldn't risk him finding out the truth about who I really was. If he did, I knew I would be dead.

"I like dangerous kitten" he whispered as he scooted closer to me. Slowly, he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on my neck. He finally took his tea and went upstairs to retire after he bade me a good night.

Once he was upstairs, I waited a few minutes to be sure he was absolutely asleep before opening my purse and slipped on my gloves before getting my gun and silencer out. After fastening the silencer; I made my way upstairs silently toward Sebastian's room. Carefully, I opened the door and watched to be sure he never stirred.

Slowly, I placed the muzzle against his skull and fired twice. After recovering the fallen shell cases, I split quickly. My work was finished but I had a deep feeling that this would be the one assignment that would bite me. I also had a feeling I had not seen the last of James Moriarty.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim's P.O.V

It had been two weeks now since I had found my henchman, Sebastian Moran, dead with two bullet holes in his temple. I vowed that I would make whoever had done this pay. I knew we had a long list of enemies but as secure as I keep the place, I didn't know how anyone could have snuck in. Suddenly, my thoughts wandered immedialty to that mysterious girl. I foud it odd that she had never given her name. ' _Time for some hacking'_ I thought, going for the new laptop I had to get after the last one had been found to have a damaging virus that was beyond repair.

I tapped into the old survelliance videos from the lounge where I had first met her. Getting a still of her face, I started searching deeper until I finally came across a classified file. After a few tries, I was in and to my surprise, she was a goverment assasin by the name of Cherish Willows.

After a few minutes, I decided it was time to track down Agent Willows and show her the price she would pay for double crossing me. Little did I know what lay ahead for both of us.

Cherish's P.O.V

I felt at ease after turning in my report concerning the elimination of Sebastian Moran. With that elimination, I recieved a bonus from Mycroft. That had gone toward a long, overdue shopping trip.

After that long day out, I returned to my flat and I realized then my lock had been slipped. It was dark as a starless night and I quickly reached for the weapon I kept as I dropped my shopping. Just then, I heard a voice I never wanted to hear again say "Hello Cherish."

Now I was petrified and for a moment, I was frozen on the spot. "I never told you my name and how did you find me" I asked, still unable to move. He turned on the light and smirked at me.

"Oh, you didn't think you could fool me forever, did you" he asked in reply as he slowly rose from the chair. He inched forward and got around me, closing the door and locking it again.

"What do you want" I asked, my heart pounding in fright. I had no clue if I was about to die here or what he had in mind to do to me.

"You're a smart woman and you obviously know I am. What do you think I want" Jim asked, daring to give me that charming smirk.

"You wouldn't be here unless you figured out who killed your sniper" I answered as calm as I could. My heart still raced as my eyes follwed his every move.

"Very good, you're right. It did so disturb me to learn it was you" he told me, stepping closer and placing a finger on my chin.

"How did you figure that one out? I cleaned up any evidence" I told him. Suddenly, I felt his fingers caressing my neck. That raised my heartrate even more and an involuntary shudder escaped my body.

"I have my ways Cherish. Now the question is what to do about it" he asked, easing me into my chair and taking the gun out of my hand.

"What do you plan to do" I asked, still watching him. My breath became harsh as he locked my weapon and laid it out of reach in his corner.

"Considering everything, I think it's best I keep silent in this case, don't you" he asked in reply as he slowly walked behind my chair and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I tried to steady my breathing as I told him "My boss knows Moran is dead. I figure it will only be a matter of time before you become my target. I will look forward to the chase and then making the kill. I will make you suffer."

He was silent a moment before he finally said "Let's make a hypothetical idea."

"What" I asked, curious as to what he had in mind.

"I fake my death, you let me run. That way everyone who matters, that is to say, you and I, will get exactly what they want" he offered.

I considered that thought a moment. ' _No, I can't trust him. He would ever keep his word'_ I thought to myself. "And what if I refuse to help you" I asked, watching him.

"That my dear would be a game of Russian roulette" he told me, coming around and kneeling down, placing a finger under my chin. He trailed the pads of his finger tips down my throat and I knew he could feel my pulse racing. I realized there was only one thing I could do to survive and it would be the riskiest move. It was time to play the double agent card.

"I have a much better offer. One I think you might like even more. What if I offered you my services permanently" I asked.

"A most intriguing offer, do go on" he told me. I cleared my throat and he took he is fingers off my throat.

"I give up my badge, swear my allegiance to you. I would be at your call whenever you asked. Anything you asked, there would be no hesitation" I vowed.

"How do I know this isn't a trap? You see my dear, I know when people lie to me and they do meet with a very unfortunate accident if I discover they have lied. So, how can I be sure you're telling me the truth" he asked.

"I never triggered an alarm. My tracker is only active when I am on assignment. You caught me off duty. How can I make you believe me" I asked in reply.

He thought a moment as he got up. Finally he told me "I give you a job. You agree and follow through without hesitation. Once you have completed that, we'll discuss this new arrangement further."

I knew I was going to hate myself for ever agreeing to this. However, I knew this would probably be my only chance to survive and then complete my assignment and kill Moriarty later on. "Done" I agreed.

He waited a moment and then sat in front of me on the foot stool. "The elder Holmes brother, the ice man" he told me.

This surprised me a little but not. I knew he would have multiple reasons for going after my boss. Right now, I had to play dumb. "Mycroft" I asked curiously.

"Yes; if anyone can take out the heart of the British goverment, it would be you" he replied. I noted a look of fascination and admiration in his dark eyes. I knew now that there was truly no going back this decision.

"Very well" I answered. I watched him as he rose from the footstool. He was definitely satisified with my answer.

"Excellent" he commented and with that, he started to leave.

Before he left, he looked at me with a deadly look in his nightmarish eyes that would have normally stopped someone's heart and warned me "Remember, if you turn on me, it won't end well for you."

"I remember" I answered, watching him as I slowly rose from my own chair to retrieve the shopping I had left at the door plus my purse.

"Good girl; I will be in touch with further instructions" he told me before he finally left. I got everything in.

When he was finally gone, I knew it was time to call Mycroft and set a trap. I had no clue what the outcome would be but I knew every risk of playing the double agent. Would the outcome be worth every chance I would take?


	5. Chapter 5

The next evening, I had Mycroft over so we could start on some kind of plan as to how we were going to fake his death. After that, he would go into hiding so that I would gain Moriarty's trust. Once I had his trust; I was to keep it until the time was right and then I would kill him as planned.

It was close to 7pm when my phone rang and I knew it had to be Jim. Slowly, I answered and put my phone on speaker. That's when I heard his eerie voice ask "My pretty little Cherish, are you ready to do my bidding?"

"Yes sir" I answered, masking every feeling of anger and fright that I was feeling in that moment.

"Excellent! Now, no one knows, correct" he asked.

"Of course not. I do know how to keep my mouth shut" I answered, keeping my tone cool.

"Oh, I know. After all, you value your life. Now, how close can you get to him" Jim asked.

"As close as you want; I am one of the few who has direct access to him" I answered, subtly looking at Mycroft, who nodded back equally as subtly.

"Perfect, I know how capable you are. My only instructions are clean, quick, and quiet" he told me.

"That's no problem. It's much how I prefer to work" I answered. With that, I hung up in satisfaction and looked over at Mycroft, who was deep in thought.

"That gives us quite a bit of leg room. That's rather unlike him" Mycroft admitted.

"What do you suggest" I asked after a moment.

"Simple, poisoning. It's easily staged and gives him what he wants" he told me. I thought for a moment, wondering how we were going to pull this off. That's when it dawned on me.

"I have got it. We need blowfish powder and the help of someone who can keep an eye on you, fake your death papers, someone who would never talk" I answered.

"I will worry about that part. With your skills, you can easily aquire the blowfish powder" he added.

"Very well and the sooner that I aquire that, the sooner we can stage this. We needed to put your most trusted staff on alert for this to work" I told him. Soon, all would be ready and Mycroft assured me that he had his full trust in me. Now, I had to trust myself.

Through out the next day, memories of that night in the hotel room and Moriarty trying to distract me came back. The ligering feeling of his hands on my neck, caressing my skin, and how he had placed those kisses below my left ear and on my neck. It made my heart race but right now, I couldn't afford the distraction. I had to put my emotions aside so I could work.

That evening, Jim Moriarty was back in contact. _'He sure is prompt'_ I thought, finally hitting 'accept' on my phone and putting it on speaker.

"You have a plan" he asked immediatly before I could even speak.

"I do indeed. What's better than poison? It's clean, quick, and quiet" I answered.

I could practically hear that smirk of satisfaction in his voice as he asked "I like it when orders are followed. Good, I'll be checking in discreetly to make sure it's done. Recent events and all; you understand, don't you?"

"Of course" I told him.

"Perfect, then it's all arranged. Until our next conversation love" he told me and with the tone in his voice, another chill snaked down my spine as I hung up.

After I had hung up; I stared at the bottle of blowfish powder I had aquired earlier that day. "Why me" I cursed under my breath. Was this all going to be worth it?


End file.
